


Dancing With You

by kyoselflove



Series: IFYTFYO Universe [2]
Category: Jrock, Lycaon (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drama & Romance, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heartbroken and confused, Ruki seeks out someone to love and come to terms with his sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the side story to I Fuck You To Fuck You Over though it can be read as a stand alone. Enjoy <3

It had been weeks since Uruha left, the bedroom felt so empty that he had taken to sleeping on the couch, earning a laugh from Hina every time she passed him. Mopping around for a while, he decided to try and get his mind off of Uruha by taking on a conquest of sorts. After bedding nearly a dozen women, he had felt nothing, except feeling guilty for not having courting them first. Uruha had broken him completely.

Since women weren’t doing it for him anymore, he tried to find men like Uruha. That was easier said then done. He went with one guy who wasn’t nearly as beautiful and ending up molesting him in the restaurant’s restroom. So that hadn’t gone very well as he high tailed it out of there.

Nearly giving up, he figured that he could give one more try before he swore off his heart to anyone. One night, with a glass of wine, he huddled in front of his laptop and began researching. A club he had found while doing so seemed like a horrible idea but he was desperate. Always he had a sense of control over his life, but lately nothing was under his power. 

He let it slip away, going to said bar, he sipped on a beer in an overly flamboyant bar with many groups of men having an all out make out fest. Most certainly not his style. The idea of public display of affection wasn’t appealing; he liked to keep his matters private with his lover. To each their own, he supposed. 

It was the first time where he had actually felt uneducated and almost debating going back home to his MacBook so he could research more about this…topic.

“You must be new.” An angelic voice brought him out of his mindless dispute. To his side was a beautiful man, features even more feminine then Uruha’s. Black long hair, full face of make up, bright pink lips, tight corset, a half skirt which showed one bare thigh snug in leather shorts. He must have been staring far too long.

“Uh, is it that obvious?” He cleared his throat.

“Maybe. But I also know everyone that comes here.” He was really hoping that didn’t mean the beauty in front of him had slept with them all too, he just nodded. “Want to dance?”

Nervously, he gave a small smile. “I think of dancing as an intimate act and I only just met you, so maybe, we could get to know each other better first.”

Pink lips curled, then the newcomer was sitting down next to him. “Okay. I’m Yuuki.” Smooth, he didn’t scare him away, yet.

“Ruki.”

“Ruki.” The way it rolled off Yuuki’s tongue made him squirm in his seat. “You don’t do this often, do you?”

That could be taken many ways. It was obvious how inexperienced he was with dating men but he also didn’t really date that much at all really. The past few months have been the most sex he has had probably in his entire life. Laughing tensely, he shook his head. “No and I just got out of a relationship.” Might as well let it all out up front, since he believed honesty was the key to any connection. And if that didn’t make Yuuki run into the next man’s arms, he would be the perfect man for him.

When a hand moved over his thigh, he literally felt his heart jump. “Aw, you poor thing.”

He came here to forget about Uruha and move on with his life. But here he was not only thinking about him but talking about him to someone he was trying to possibly date. “I’m sorry.” Another tense laugh.

“Why don’t we get out of here? I know a small café down the road that is still open. Then we can talk without screaming over the music.” Yuuki leaned closer to his ear so he could hear the words more clearly.

Ruki cleared his throat and nodded, his nerves were all over the place, this was it. Let’s hope this time, he doesn’t screw it up.

They walked to the tiny café that Yuuki mentioned.

Ordering a coffee to sober him up a bit, Ruki rummaged through his pockets for his cigarettes, while he waited. Placing one in his mouth, he held out the pack to Yuuki, his nimble fingers taking one out in such an elegant way, the way his pink lips curled around the filter, it was all really going to his head.

“So, Ruki.” He paused while Ruki lit the cigarette in his mouth for him. Taking a puff, Yuuki smiled and continued. “What do you do?”

“Is this a get to know you questionnaire?” Inhaling smoke, Ruki tried to laugh but it ended up sounding pathetic.

“Ok.” Yuuki put a hand on the table, sliding it up until his covered Ruki’s. “I don’t usually date.” That would probably confirm Ruki’s fears of him ‘getting around’ the club, so to speak. “But you look so heartbroken and I just want to make you happy.”

Frowning, Ruki didn’t know it was that obvious, but he also found it odd how a complete stranger wanted to lift his mood, even though he was the same, always wanting to cheer people up. It reminded him of Uruha, how sad he had looked the day he came into the library. “You don’t even know me.”

“Doesn’t mean that I don’t want to get to know you.” The hand on top of his tightened slightly. “Why don’t you tell me about your ex?”

“Talking about my ex on the first date seems like a good way to ruin a relationship before it begins.” There was no logic in talking about Uruha. Yuuki sure was one hell of a person that Ruki was having a hard time figuring out.

“Maybe for some but not me. It will help me understand your heartbreak.” Yuuki stubbed out his cigarette, a waitress brought their coffee, and Yuuki flashed a million dollar smile at her, then his eyes were back on Ruki. “So then we can move passed it.”

“Why are you so determined?” They had only met hours ago, yet Ruki couldn’t deny that he was intrigued. 

“Same reason you are.” Again with that smile, Yuuki lowered his eyes as it became wider, an actual blush forming on his cheeks. It seemed so out of character. Maybe he was obliviously drooling over Yuuki and didn’t even realize it. “So, what was his name?”

It was weird hearing, _his_. At least Yuuki hadn’t picked up on his inexperience with men, if he did, he didn’t show it. “Uruha.”

Stealing another cigarette from Ruki’s pack, Yuuki put it between his lips, the right side curled up. On reflex, Ruki lit it for him. “Does he live up to his name?”

Just thinking about how beautiful Uruha was made him smile. “Yes.” Once he had thought him the most gorgeous man he had laid his eyes on, but then again here was Yuuki, right in front of him.

“He broke your heart then.” All Ruki could do was nod, he really didn’t want to start crying. Already did enough of that.

“What about you? Ever had your heart broken?” At least the heat was directed away from him, so he could have a moment to compose himself.

“Can’t say I have found the right one yet, so no.” It seemed more and more likely that Yuuki wasn’t really a relationship type. And he didn’t know how to feel about that.

“Oh.” Was all he could come up with and he wanted to physically slap himself. “But you are looking then, for the one?” Ruki felt himself flush at just saying it; he was probably making a complete fool out of himself. 

Leaning back in his chair, Yuuki laughed. “You’re such a sweetheart. Maybe you’re the one.” Another drag. “Tell me why he broke your heart.”

Reliving the flash of memories in his head made his heart ache. He let out a sigh, taking a sip of his coffee. “When we first started dating, I knew that he had issues,” Ruki stopped himself for a moment, “Well not issues, but baggage I guess you could say.” It seems foolish to say it now, considering his own issues. “He had cheated on his boyfriend, who for the record didn’t treat him very nicely, at least when I was around and what he told me of.”

He waited for some kind of reply but Yuuki stayed quiet, waiting for him to continue.

“And I don’t know. I was drawn to him. At first I just wanted to be friends and help him through what he was dealing with. But then it became more and I fell in love with him. But I don’t think he ever felt the same.” Ruki shrugged his shoulders, suddenly feeling vulnerable.

“Did he go back to his boyfriend?”

Nodding, Ruki finished off his coffee, finally feeling sober again. Checking his phone, he saw that it was getting really late, and he had to work in the morning. “Can I drive you home?”

“Sure.” Yuuki and him left money for their coffee, even though Ruki said he would pay for it all. Then they were heading back near the club where he had parked his car.

On the way to his car and even when Yuuki sat inside, all of the other’s moves were calculated and elegant, it fascinated him. Yuuki gave him directions to a nice apartment downtown, not to far from the club. The drive had mostly been silent, when he stopped the car he looked at Yuuki. Trying to come up with a compliment that didn’t sound to lame.

But Yuuki beat him to it. “You want to come inside?”

This was usually the part where he politely declined but would ask for a number; instead he nodded and turned off the car. 

Inside, the place was well decorated and kept up nicely though it was a little small, only one bedroom and the living area half the size of his own. But it was to be expected so deep into the city. Ruki took off his shoes, then watched Yuuki slowly unzip his boots before taking them off, showing off more of that silky white skin.

Hearing a little meow, he looked down and saw a tiny black cat. Yuuki smiled and petted it, before turning to Ruki. “This is Kuro.” And just like that he went from seductress to adorable.

Ruki smiled to and leaned down, giving the cat a pat on the head. “Hey there, Kuro-chan.” 

“Instead of offering you a drink and all that, how bout I just show you my room?” And back to seductress. Yuuki slinked up to him, running a hand over his chest. Surely the other could feel how fast his heart was beating. 

“Okay.” He tried to keep his nervousness at bay.

Smiling, Yuuki took his hand and they went into the small bedroom. Yuuki kept his back to him, pulling away and holding his long hair to the side, before gazing over his shoulder. “Could you unlace me?”

Looking at that corset bound tight over Yuuki’s body, he found the strings and began to undo them until the article of clothing fell to the floor, revealing more of Yuuki’s perfect flesh. Ruki couldn’t help himself; leaning closer and rubbing his hands over the pale shoulders, he left a kiss on the side of Yuuki’s neck.

Arching his neck to the side, Yuuki let him take in more, so he started to suck at the flesh, his arousal growing. He let his hands roam down to Yuuki’s hips, the leather sticking to his sweaty palms. Holding them in place as he moved his own hips forward, his erection rubbing against Yuuki’s backside. 

All the thoughts of being a gentlemen and not having any sexual intercourse on the first date went out of his head. This was too good and exactly what he had been yearning for. 

He let his hands slide down those tight shorts along with the skirt, giving him the view of Yuuki’s perky little ass clad in a lacy thong. Just the sight had made him rock hard. In his mind, he was thinking about all the vulgar things he wanted to do to Yuuki right now.

Turning around, Yuuki slipped off the blazer Ruki was wearing, his slim fingers undid the buttons of his dress shirt and discarded that as well. Gracefully lowering down to his knees, Yuuki looked up at him while he began to remove his pants. Until Ruki stood completely naked with his cock in Yuuki’s hand. 

Staring at Yuuki’s fit frame, the muscles showing on his abdomen, Ruki suddenly felt a little self-conscious of his unattractive physique and age. But the worries dissipated as Yuuki took him into his mouth. This, Yuuki was definitely talented at. The way his tongue moved over his slit while giving a slight suck had him moaning for more.

Threading his fingers through Yuuki’s long hair, he held on to the strands, pushing Yuuki towards him, taking in more of his length. He wondered if he was being to rough, but Yuuki didn’t seem to have any complaints. Ruki would thrust in and out of his mouth, then pull all the way out and let Yuuki work his tongue over the tip. It was all a godsend, to the point where he had to stop because he wanted to do more.

Yuuki took the hint and let Ruki’s cock fall from his swollen lips. He stood up and gave Ruki a chaste kiss. Then Yuuki crawled on top of the bed, on his knees, leaving his ass at his level for the taking. Glancing behind his shoulder, Yuuki smiled. “Everything you need is in the drawer.”

Moving to the indicated furniture, he took out a condom and lube. Opening the condom, Ruki watched as Yuuki slid off the thong, leaving him bare. He rolled on the rubber than popped open the cap of the lube, coating his erection. “Do I need to…” Ruki didn’t know how to say it, exactly, feeling embarrassed.

“No, just you is fine.” Yuuki moaned the words, eyes glued to Ruki’s cock like a hungry whore. And at that point, Ruki didn’t care.

Throwing the lube on the floor, he lined up his cock to Yuuki’s hole, and then eased his way in, a gasp left him at how tight Yuuki felt around him. Stilling for a moment, he gave a sharp thrust, testing how Yuuki would react. He received a delectable moan, “Don’t be shy baby.”

Those were all the words he needed. Instead of his usual heart warming gentle sex, he pounded into Yuuki rough and fast. The desire had been overwhelming; Yuuki had been sending him over the edge ever since he laid eyes on him. Stopping for a moment, Ruki got on the bed, standing on his knees, then continued his fast pace.

His hands gripping Yuuki’s slender hips, he watched his cock disappear into him. Ruki felt a hand on his right one; Yuuki grabbed it, trailing it down to his own cock. Swallowing down his fear, he stroked Yuuki’s erection in time with his thrusts, concentrating on his own pleasure.

Stilling, he grinded his hips slowly, filling the condom. He continued to jerk Yuuki off until he heard him whine, then felt the hot cum on his hand. Ruki pulled out and stood up, catching his breath. “I-I’m going to use the bathroom.”

Yuuki collapsed on his back, fingering the cum on his stomach, his flaccid dick red against his pale skin. “Sure.”

Inside the tight quarters, he disposed of the condom and washed the semen off his hand. His entire body was shaking, Ruki didn’t know if it was because the adrenaline that coursed through his veins moments ago or the situation itself. Still perplexed over his own sexuality, but the fact that he had successfully jerked off a man was progress. 

This is when the guilt came.

He felt guilty for having sex without really knowing Yuuki. And he felt guilty towards Uruha. Why had he not been able to do this for him? If he had accomplished this, would Uruha have stayed with him?

For having such amazing sex he sure did feel like shit. Exiting the bathroom, he went to gather his clothes off the floor, putting them back on with a bit of haste.

“Do you want to stay the night? I don’t mind.” Still on his back, naked, Yuuki asked.

“I think I should go. I have to work in the morning.” He had just pulled up his pants when he felt Yuuki’s hand on his wrist.

“Please? I thought that…” Yuuki bit his lip. “Was this a one night stand?”

Ruki felt his heart drop at how Yuuki looked, “No of course not. I’m sorry. I just don’t have any change of clothes and I have to be at work,” Checking the time on his phone he sighed. “In six hours.”

“We’re about the same size, you could borrow some of my clothes.”

Blinking, Ruki glanced at the discarded thong and corset on the floor. Hearing Yuuki laugh, he looked back at the other man, who had one hand over his mouth and one resting on his thigh, still elegant. “Believe it or not. I own blazers and dress pants too.” He extended his arms, “Now come here.”

In defeat, he let his pants fall back to the floor and crawled into bed underneath the covers with Yuuki after turning off the lights. Ruki set an alarm on his phone and set it on the side table. Wrapping an arm around Yuuki, who rested his head on his chest, he let out a hum, tired after everything. 

This felt nice though, to hold someone again—Ruki jumped when he felt something land on him and about cried out. He heard Yuuki giggle beside him, “It’s just Kuro. He usually sleeps with me.”

Relaxing again, Ruki said, “Oh, I’m just not used to cats.”

“You aren’t allergic are you?”

“No.” He felt the black feline pad around the bed until he was content on his stomach.

Yuuki rose up slightly, leaning in for a kiss, his lips moving slowly against Ruki’s own. “So you don’t mind?”

“No, he’s fine.” Ruki whispered.

Smiling against his lips, Yuuki pulled back to his previous position, fingers trailing over his chest. “Would you dance with me now?” 

Ruki hummed in response, already falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You remember this? I don't.

The time had finally come, Yuuki had called and now he was on his way over to his apartment. Ruki ran around the house, trying to make sure every little bit of order was in place. Not wanting a single thing to mess up tonight. He was already a large bundle of nerves about to unwind. And he didn’t even have a clue for what Yuuki had in mind. He was hoping along the lines of what had transpired last time, but he would settle for anything, as long as he could spend time with Yuuki. It didn’t matter.

As those thoughts processed through his mind, Ruki realized how invested he was already in this man, falling too hard again, just like with Uruha. Setting himself up to be brokenhearted again, or maybe not, Yuuki didn’t seem to be that cruel, and the other man knew of his situation. Here he was overthinking everything again, he just needed to calm down and enjoy the night.

A knock at the door made him take in a deep breath before he strode over and opened it. Yuuki smiled at him, wearing eyeliner yet dressed casually…a grey sweater, tight jeans and glasses.

“You look great.”

Yuuki’s smile turned seductive, “So do you, baby.” Then he leaned it for a quick kiss before moving inside, “Wow, this place sure is a beauty.” 

Ruki watched as Yuuki took a moment to stare intently at almost every spot in his open loft, “What are you doing?”

“Counting all the possible areas that we could fuck.”

Again Yuuki continued to amaze him, the fragile yet caring side he had seen the night they were first together when Yuuki had been afraid that they would never see each other again was nowhere to be found, here was the charismatic and feisty Yuuki. Ruki didn’t mind either version of the man, but he wondered if they were both his true self. 

“Is that why you came here tonight? To soil my apartment…?” he meant it as a joke, partially, and was worried Yuuki might take it the wrong way, but Yuuki turned to him, eyes lit and mouth wide.

“Maybe,” moving closer, Yuuki trailed a finger down Ruki’s shirt, hooking it between the fabric and yanking on a button, “is that what you want?”

A very tempting offer indeed, but Ruki wanted to do more than just have sex, “I thought maybe would could relax, talk, eat and see where the night takes us. How does that sound?”

Giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek, Yuuki smiled at him, “That sounds perfect,” tossing his bag on to the counter, Yuuki spread his arms and walked to the large windows in the living room, “check out this view! Wow! You’re the king of Tokyo up here,” he giggled and turned back towards Ruki.

Ruki rubbed his neck as his face heated, “Hah, hardly.”

Coming back towards him, Yuuki stopped short with a smirk on his face, “Wait! Are you cooking, for me?”

Giving a faint nod, Ruki went into the kitchen to begin preparing their meal, “You are hungry right?”

“Yes!” Yuuki squealed, coming up beside him, “I feel so special. Did you cook for Uruha?”

The question had thrown him off, Ruki honestly couldn’t remember if he ever had. Most of his memories were blocked, them proving to be too painful to acknowledge. Though the smell and taste of Uruha’s skin had remained fresh in his mind. And why was Yuuki asking? Maybe he should have just taken him up on the offer for having only sex. This conversation had stirred into uncomfortable territory.

“I’m sorry, I know that Uruha was a big part of your life. I figured you would like to talk about him, I don’t mind,” a hand rested on his shoulder, that he brushed off as he walked to his refrigerator and selecting his needed ingredients.

“I actually would like not talking about him,” Ruki spoke into the fridge, afraid to meet Yuuki’s eyes. He carried over the food to the counter and immediately went to dicing onions, trying his best not to tear up.

“Okay, then what do you want to talk about? How you have officially won my heart by chopping onions?” a cute giggle made Ruki look up and see Yuuki’s wide smile, more innocent looking than his usual seductive one. Yuuki certainly was strange and Ruki couldn’t even begin to figure him out.

“Really?” wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt, Ruki tried to chuckle but he still kind of felt uneasy.

“Never really been with a guy that can cook!”

“Well, don’t judge me yet, you still haven’t tasted it,” Ruki teased, “could be horrible.”

“Oh, I highly doubt that,” Yuuki whispered in his ear, wrapping an arm around his waist. The action made his chopping skills become sloppy, barely missing a finger. “I might possibly believe that you are in fact good at everything.”

“Do you want a blood free meal?” Ruki chuckled, his heart beating like crazy.

“I’m not afraid of a little bit of blood,” then seductive--turn Ruki into a pile of goo--Yuuki was back.

Putting down the knife, Ruki turned around to face Yuuki, who played with his lips with his tongue. Like a spell, Ruki had felt compelled to kiss those lips. Once connected everything blurred away, forgetting all about dinner, Ruki ran his hands down Yuuki’s body as their tongues met together. Yuuki moaned into his mouth, grinding against him, already hard. So much for his plan to have a nice relaxing-sex-free evening. That seemed to be impossible for Yuuki.

And him, when Yuuki was around.

Yuuki had already started to strip away at the top half of his clothes, Ruki let his hands roam over his flat chest, grazing a nipple. He heard the sharp intake of breath from Yuuki and reunited their lips. A few tugs at his pants and then they were gone. Soon, they both stood in his kitchen naked, Yuuki leaned against the giant fridge.

There was more pressure against his shoulders when Yuuki used him as support to snake his legs around his waist. Their hard cocks bouncing off each other, Ruki couldn’t help but thrust against the sensation. 

“Your smell drives me crazy,” Yuuki moaned, so quietly, “you drive me crazy.”

Ruki could say the same for him, but not so sure about the smell part. He felt nails dig into his ass cheeks as Yuuki bucked up against him. With one hand on the fridge to support them both, Ruki slid his free hand down to encircle both of their erections. Jerking them both off along with their thrusts, Ruki didn’t last long, much to his embarrassment. He hid his face into Yuuki’s neck, leaving kisses.

His limp cock left his hold, hand now covered in his own semen, he rubbed it along Yuuki’s still erect cock. Yuuki cried out, Ruki’s hand picked up speed. He could feel Yuuki’s hands move up from his ass and tangle in his hair, his lips searching for his. They kissed, Yuuki mostly ending up sucking on his bottom lip, a slight bite and then another whimper and Ruki could feel hot cum sprinkle his chest and hand.

The aftershocks of his orgasam gone, he was left with a giant mess, and feeling slightly sticky from the sweat. But for a few moments, he still leaned against Yuuki, hiding away in his neck. Embracing the moment.

“Mm, now I’m starving,” Yuuki whispered.

Ruki chuckled and finally untangled himself from Yuuki. Doing a quick rinse in the kitchen sink, he opened a drawer and tossed a towel towards Yuuki. Also he took an extra out for his own chest.

Everything was fine, he just needed to get his clothes back on and resume making dinner. As he reached for his pants, he heard Yuuki whine, “Aw, come on. Cook for me naked.”

As how unappealing that sounded to Ruki, he gave a small smile, “You obviously have never cooked meat in a frying pan before.”

“Can’t say I have.”

“Yeah, so I would love to keep my dick burn free from grease, thank you.” Ruki jumped up as he fitted his pants back on.

Yuuki laughed, then leaned against the counter still naked, “I’ll stay away from the stove and watch.”

Ruki nodded, and with skin still heated and a light mind from the great sex he had just experienced, he resumed cooking. A simple stir-fry dish.

When he threw the beef in the frying pan, he could feel Yuuki walk up behind him, “Who is this?” his voice sounded different, a slight waver in pitch.

Ruki turned around and saw the picture of him and Hina smiling, another fake essential into fooling his parents. He suddenly felt the smile he had been sporting fall from his face, this would probably end badly like it did with Uruha. He could always lie, but Hina regularly came over and called him.

“That’s my fiancé,” Ruki said, looking straight into Yuuki’s eyes, and he certainly didn’t like what he saw there.

Without another word, Yuuki placed the picture frame on the counter and started to gather up his clothes. Turning down the heat on the stove, Ruki came up towards him but Yuuki shuffled away, already half dressed.

“Of course this is happening,” Yuuki muttered, though he sounded like he was crying.

“Hey, let me explain!” Ruki dashed in front of the door before Yuuki could leave, “It means nothing, just an arranged marriage.”

Yuuki scoffed, his eyes not full of tears like Ruki had assumed, “Those still exist?” 

Unfortunately they do, and defying his parents was something he could never see himself doing. All he did was nod. He knew how ridiculous he was and sounded, he supposed it would serve him right for Yuuki to walk out of his life. With his head hanging down, he moved out of the way. Waiting for the door to open and then proceed to slam.

Instead he felt those gentle hands caressing his face, he tilted his face up and saw Yuuki’s sad smile. “Uruha didn’t like that bit, did he?”

Ruki shook his head.

“Sorry that I was just about to run out,” Yuuki gave a nervous laugh, “but I’ve had my share of married men flings, and they aren’t fun.”

“It’s not like that…” Ruki tried, but he already felt like he ruined everything.

The hands on his face trailed down his chest, then he Yuuki placed a light kiss on his lips, “You better not be burning our dinner, baby.”

He deepened their kiss, somehow he could never get enough and to know that Yuuki was still okay with him, at least for now. That made him the happiest man in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it sucks that I'm writing another chaptered fic but I've had this one planned for awhile so....sorry? Anyone expecting that pairing? Will anyone even read this? Lol.
> 
> Comments are love if you did read!


End file.
